


honey on your knees

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, dom!bobby, sub!junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Junhoe, come here” Jiwon beckons, cupping his hand around the back of Junhoe’s neck as he steps closer. They’re face to face now, and Jiwon pulls Junhoe in for a kiss, slow and unhurried. Junhoe stays still except for his mouth as he opens to Jiwon, allowing the other to lead, to lick into his mouth.





	honey on your knees

“Junhoe, come here” Jiwon beckons, cupping his hand around the back of Junhoe’s neck as he steps closer. They’re face to face now, and Jiwon pulls Junhoe in for a kiss, slow and unhurried. Junhoe stays still except for his mouth as he opens to Jiwon, allowing the other to lead, to lick into his mouth. Jiwon grips Junhoe’s hair, and pulls his head back so he has better access. Junhoe moans softly into the kiss, and Jiwon pulls away, letting go of Junhoe. 

“Strip,” Jiwon says, looking Junhoe in the eye. Junhoe looks away.

“Jiwon,” he mumbles.

The slap is sharp and quick, intended more to startle than to really hurt, though it does hurt, and Junhoe’s cheek is turning red. 

“What did I just say? And what did you just do wrong?” Jiwon asks. He sits, settling onto the chair, legs crossed as he looks at Junhoe. “I won’t ask you to do it again,” he says.

“Yes, sir,” Junhoe says, and he sounds so offended Jiwon can’t help but laugh, loudly, in the otherwise quiet room. 

Junhoe grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and tossing it to his side. He undoes his pants, nearly tripping himself as he fights the skinny jeans. Jiwon watches silently. Junhoe is terrible at this. But, it doesn’t matter. This isn’t about a strip tease anyway. Junhoe finally kicks the pants off, and pulls his socks off, leaving him in just his boxers.

“Those too,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe hesitates, before slowly pulling them off. Jiwon loves that every time they do this it feels like the first. He loves that edge of shyness that never truly leaves Junhoe. He sits there for a long minute, just watching Junhoe, and how he gets more uncomfortable with each passing moment. His face is a lovely shade of red that’s spreading down his chest. His hands curled into fists at the thirty second mark, struggling not to cover himself.

Jiwon finally takes mercy on him and stands. Junhoe’s posture loosens immediately, and he leans into Jiwon’s touch as he caresses Junhoe’s face. “What’s your safeword?” he asks.

“Chanwoo,” Junhoe answers, and it’s enough to startle a laugh out of Jiwon. 

“Yes, that would certainly kill the mood,” he says, resuming his persona. “Now, on your knees,” he says, and Junhoe obediently lowers himself. Jiwon walks around him, inspecting him, tugging on his hair for fun. 

“Spread your legs,” Jiwon orders, and Junhoe does, bracing himself for whatever comes next. Jiwon is still behind him, and Junhoe startles when Jiwon drags a finger down his back, making him shiver. Jiwon places a tender kiss where his shoulder meets his spine. 

Junhoe feels a padded cuff close around his left thigh, just above his knee, and he stays still as Jiwon straps it into place. Jiwon nudges Junhoe’s legs further apart, and straps a cuff around Junhoe’s other knee, the bar between them keeping him spread wide.

Jiwon gives Junhoe a moment to adjust. “Arms behind your back,” he orders, and Junhoe complies immediately. This time the cuffs are strapped around his wrists, locking him in place. Junhoe’s breath catches in his chest, a small bubble of panic popping up, but Jiwon runs his hands through Junhoe’s hair.

“Look how good you look,” he praises. “All spread wide, and waiting for me, just the way you should be.” He leans in, pressing the smallest kiss against Junhoe’s lips, who visibly relaxes again.

Jiwon walks in a circle around Junhoe, deciding where he wants to start. “Do I want your mouth or your ass?” Jiwon comments, coming to stop in front of Junhoe, who just looks up at him, face flushed. He’s breathing hard, and they haven’t even started yet, and it turns Jiwon on so much. He palms himself through his pants. 

“Ass it is,” he says, moving behind Junhoe. He grab the lube from where he’s carefully hidden it. Junhoe tenses when he hears the click of the cap, and he can just imagine Jiwon slicking his fingers up. He doesn’t have to wait long before a cold finger is pressing into him. 

“Bastard,” he swears, and the retaliating slap against his ass stings. 

“You don’t talk to me like that,” Jiwon says, moving his fingers in and out. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Junhoe says sarcastically. The next slap has Junhoe jumping, a whine tearing its way out of his throat. Jiwon just smiles, and pushes a second finger in alongside the first. He scissors Junhoe roughly, listening to Junhoe whines and whimpers for any sign of true pain. When he hears none, he continues, fucking the boy on his fingers. Junhoe’s hips are moving in time with Jiwon’s hand.

A whine escapes Junhoe when the fingers are removed, but something is quickly pressing against his hole. He gasps as Jiwon pushes the lubed up plug into him. He feels full, and all he wants is to get fucked, but there’s nothing for him to get leverage on. He whines, until Jiwon shushes him with two fingers in his mouth. He sucks greedily, tongue swirling around Jiwon’s fingers, as Jiwon plays with the toy inside him, pulling it almost all the way out, before pushing it back in. Junhoe’s legs are shaking, but the bar keeps him from moving.   
“That’s my good boy,” Jiwon coos, half sincere, half mocking. He pulls his fingers from Junhoe’s mouth, and slides one of the spit slicked fingers around Junhoe’s rim, causing him to shudder. “Oh, you like that?” Jiwon teases, pressing lightly, stretching the ring of muscle just a little more. He slips a finger in next to the plug, and Junhoe keens, his hips rocking back and forth, desperate for thee friction. But Jiwon isn’t willing to give it to him just yet, and he pulls out, leaving Junhoe plugged.

He stands, ignoring Junhoe’s whine. He quickly strips, and pulls the chair closer, his hard dick close to Junhoe’s face. Junhoe just looks up at him, and Jiwon stares back, the power struggle between them continuing.

“My hands,” Junhoe says finally. 

Jiwon laughs. “You don’t need them, I know you can do it,” he runs a hand through Junhoe’s hair, guiding his face to his dick. “You’ll do just fine.” He guides Junhoe to the tip, but sits back and makes him do the rest of the work. It’s sloppy and wet as Junhoe bobs his head, taking Jiwon as deep as he can go. Jiwon puts a hand on the back of his head, and pushes him down farther, gagging Junhoe. He releases him, and Junhoe comes up gasping for air, a strand of spit connecting him to Jiwon’s dick.

It’s times like this Jiwon wishes he had his phone on him. He wants to capture the scene of Junhoe utterly debased and used, all because of him.

“What are you waiting for?” Jiwon asks, and Junhoe shakes his head, before sliding back onto Jiwon’s dick, slurping noisily. While he’s distracted, Jiwon reaches over to the table, grabbing a small remote control. The reaction is instantaneous when he clicks it on. Junhoe’s entire body shudders as the plug inside him begins to vibrate. His mouth falls open, Jiwon’s dick barely in it anymore, and moans. He fights his restraints, but to no avail.

Jiwon pulls the rest of the way out, and watches Junhoe struggle, half wanting to free himself, half lost to the pleasure. When Junhoe seems a little too adjusted, Jiwon ups the setting, and watching Junhoe fall to pieces, sobbing.

“Sir, sir please,” he begs, and Jiwon leans forward tilting Junhoe’s face up with a finger.

“Please what?” Jiwon asks, nipping at Junhoe’s bottom lip. 

Junhoe just shakes his head, because he doesn’t know what he wants or needs. He wants to make Jiwon happy, and he wants to come.

Jiwon seems to read his mind and clicks the plug up to the highest setting. “It’s okay baby, you can come, you’ve earned it,” he says, running a hand through Junhoe’s sweaty hair. Junhoe shudders as the plug presses right against his prostate. 

“Jiwon,” he shouts, and the responding slap is enough to send him over the edge, his vision whiting out as he comes, consuming him. When he comes to, he’s face down on the floor, panting. The spreader bar has been removed, but his arms are still cuffed behind his back. It’s starting to get uncomfortable. But then he remember Jiwon, who’s either being very quiet or has left him in this state.

“S-sir?” he questions, and the response from his side startles him.

“I’m here, my good, good boy,” Jiwon says, and fucks the plug in and out of Junhoe slowly. It’s been turned off but Junhoe is on the verge of over sensitive, and it hurts just a little bit, drawing a whine out of him. 

“Don’t be like that,” Jiwon chides. “I just made you feel so good, don’t I get to feel good too?” he asks.

“Y-yes,” Junhoe says, voice wavering, and Jiwon frowns.

“Junhoe,” he says, voice concerned. “Do you need to stop?” he asks, checking in.

Junhoe shakes his head. “I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me sir.” He sounds confident enough this time that Jiwon feels comfortable continuing.

“Well since you asked so nicely, it’s only right to give you what you want,” Jiwon says, kissing Junhoe’s lower back. He rips open a condom and slides it on, before slicking himself up. He pulls the plug out and Junhoe whines, but the whine is quickly replaced by a loud moan as Jiwon pushes in.

Junhoe is already nice and stretched, and Jiwon slides home in one slick motion. Junhoe’s presses against the hard wood of the floor and he whines, raising his hips higher so Jiwon can have better access.

Junhoe is so tight and slick, and Jiwon is losing his mind as he fucks the other, setting a brutal pace. Junhoe is wailing and moaning underneath him. He looks so vulnerable, arms trapped behind his back, unable to move and it turns Jiwon on even more. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck Junhoe,” Jiwon groans, fingers squeezing painfully into Junhoe’s hips as he pistons in and out of him. Junhoe is whimpering as Jiwon grazes his prostate over and over again.

“Sir, can I come? Please please let me come,” Junhoe begs, already hard again. 

“Hold on just a little longer baby,” Jiwon groans, his thrusts gaining traction. He watches as Junhoe’s face is smashed into the floor repeatedly, and feels a little bad about how tender he’ll feel later. How tender he’ll feel everywhere. But the cruel part of him enjoys it, knowing he’s left his mark on Junhoe, how every movement Junhoe makes will have him thinking of this, how Jiwon had his way with him, and all he could do was take it and beg for more.

“Come for me baby, you’ve done so good,” Jiwon praises, and Junhoe is coming untouched, spilling over himself and the floor. Junhoe clenching around him is enough to set Jiwon off, and he slams into Junhoe one last time, before stilling, spilling into Junhoe. He groans, half collapsing on top of the other. He catches himself, hands on either side of Junhoe, propping himself up, as he pants. He pulls out carefully, throwing the condom out. He carefully undoes the cuffs holding Junhoe’s hands in place. He rubs the feeling back into Junhoe’s arms and shoulders, before carefully picking him up and carrying the mostly asleep man to the bed. 

Junhoe whines at the cold feeling of the wipes Jiwon uses to clean him up, but Jiwon persists, even as Junhoe swats at him. He tosses them in the trash and pulls the blanket over both of them. Junhoe curls into his chest, and Jiwon wraps an arm around him fondly, holding him close. 

Eventually Junhoe opens his eyes, and Jiwon smiles down at him. “How are you feeling?” Jiwon questions.

Junhoe thinks for a moment. “Sore, but satisfied.”

Jiwon leans in to kiss Junhoe, who sleepily wraps an arm around him.

“Love you,” Junhoe mumbles into the kiss.

“Love you too,” Jiwon says back, smile impossibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so junbob won my twitter poll, so here it is, written in an hour or so and completely unbeta'd hope it doesn't suck
> 
> find me on twitter @chanwo00


End file.
